Naruto ninja of lightning
by gaara the cookie monster
Summary: What if Naruto finally got fed up with how he was treated in Konoha? What if he left and went to Kumo? How would this affect the story? Begins when Naruto is eight. NaruHina later.
1. Chapter 1

Listen up people! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IF I DID THIS WOULDN'T BE A FANFIC. IF YOU DO NOT REALIZE THIS YOU NEED TO BE SENT TO THE CRAZY HOUSE.

Naruto turned the corner running as fast as he could. The mob behind him, however, was still slowly gaining. He was covered in hundreds of cuts and bruises, four kunai embedded in his back. Why did this have to happen to him? Why couldn't the people realize he was not the Kyuubi? He was told by the Hokage when he was five how he was the container of the Kyuubi and how the Yondaime Hokage had sealed the beast inside of him. He was now seven, and once again he was being chased by a bloodthirsty mob on his birthday, October 10. Since his birthday was the day of the Kyuubi attack, the village had a celebration every year celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi. Each year several villagers took it upon themselves to "re-enact" the defeat of the Kyuubi.

A stone hit his shoulder, reopening the wound from a shuriken that had stopped bleeding only a few minutes ago. As he rounded another corner trying to lose his pursuers, he saw another mob only a few yards away, who immediatly rushed at him yelling "there's the demon scum" and "kill him!". He began crying as the crowd began beating him mercilessly.

"Look he's crying"

"Don't be fooled! It's a trick by the demon to make us let our guard down!"

"He's right! Demons can't cry!"

The crowd continued to beat up Naruto, even long past he was unconcious from the pain. A few hours later, Naruto awoke. This day had been the worst one so far. He crawled to the hospital, and dragged himself through the front lobby, one arm and one leg broken, two black eyes, a broken nose, and hundreds of cuts and bruises on his body. Several doctors and nurses simply walked by him and ignored him, while a few actually grinned at the sight of him like he was. Fortunatley, the Hokage had seen personally that there would be people in the hospital who wished to honor the Yondaime's wish and did not hate Naruto. One of these doctors saw him and carried him to a hospital room and laid him on the bed. Naruto quickly fell into unconciousness again.

Naruto woke up the next day, his leg, arm, and nose almost healed and alll his cuts and bruises gone. He was discharged from the hospital and began to walk home. As he did, everyone he passed glared at him, and a few threw things at him, most of which he dodged. When he got to his apartment, he made up his mind. He had been thinking about it for a little while now, and he decided to go forth with his plan. He packed up extra clothes, food, and anything that meant something to him. He put his backpack on and wrote a note

_To whom it may concern,_

_I am leaving Konoha forever. I know a few people out there will be sad, but I just can't take it anymore. _

_Every day I am beaten up, sometimes to within an inch of my life. I have no parents, no family, and almost no friends._

_I have never heard anyone say the words "I love you" to me._

_I can't stay here_

_I don't know where I will go, but I know it will be better than here._

_Goodbye_

_From, Naruto Uzumaki._

Naruto left the note on his bed, sure that someone would find it in a few days. He exited his apartment and made his way to the main gate. Normally, getting past the two chinin guards there would have been a great feat for any ninja, but being able to paint Hokage monument in an orange jumpsuit and then outrunning and hiding from a bunch of jonin, Naruto was a master at steath, clumsy as he was. He successfully got past the guards and walked down the road. A few miles later, he came upon several crossroads. Not knowing where to go, he selected a path and began walking.

He walked for hours

He walked for days

He walked for months

Through mountains

Through storms

Through fields

Until he ran out of both money and food

Until at last he came upon what looked like a ninja village high up in a mountain. He was about to enter when, from exhaustion and hunger, he fainted.

Naruto awoke in a bed, staring up at a white ceiling. He turned his head and saw a very tanned man in a doctor's outfit.

"Where am I? How did I get here?"

The doctor looked up "you were found unconcious outside the gate, and we brought you to the hospital." The doctor smiled "Welcome to Kumokagure"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alright, it starts out slow, but there will be NaruHina later. I decided on Kumo because they actully treat jinchuuriki like people, and since there are two jinchuuriki already there, they can help Naruto harness the power of the Kyuubi.


	2. Kumo

Me no own Naruto. Get it? Got it? Good. And if you don't get it or got it, screw you.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Kumokagure? Where's that?" Naruto asked

The doctor said "Kumokagure is the ninja village here in the land of lightning. It is more commonly known as the Hidden Cloud Village."

"A ninja village? Cool! I'm from Konoha, another ninja village! are you a ninja? Who's your kage? Is this village strong? What kind of people live here? Do you have something to eat?" Naruto pelted the doctor with many questions and the doctor tried to answer them in order

"No, I'm not a ninja, Our kage is the yondaime(fourth) raikage, yes the village is very strong, all sorts of people live here and we'll get you something to eat soon. By the way, what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"well Naruto, it looks like your well enough to be discharged, I'll bring you to see the Raikage."

A few minutes later, Naruto stepped into the Raikage's office. The Raikage, a large muscular tanned man looked up as they entered. "Hello ther, you must be the boy I heard about. Please, sit down." Naruto sat uneasily. During the last ninja war, Kumo and Konoha had been on opposing sides and conditions between the villages were still uneasy. A few years ago, they had even tried to kidnap the Hyuuga clan heiress, Hinata. Since then, the raikage had been replaced by one who was against war, but Naruto still felt uneasy.

"So Naruto, where are you from?"

"Konoha"

"And why did you run away?"

"Because everyone there hates me and I don't have any family."

The Raikage was surprised by this answer. He had visited Konoha before and the people there seemed rather friendy. Naruto seemed like a nice boy. He could not imagine why an entire village would hate him. "Why is this?"

"I don't know" Naruto said lying

"Don't try to fool me kid, I can tell you're lying. Now I'll ask again, why do people treat you like that?"

Naruto mumbled something the Raikage couldn't hear

"Sorry, I didn't hear you"

Naruto looked at the Raikage fearfully, afraid that he would be kicked out of the village. "Because I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside me."

The Raikage looked at Naruto for what seemed like a long time. Suddenly the door burst open and a blond-haired girl about twenty years old barged in "Raikage-sama, why won't you give me another mission? I've had nothing to do the past four days and I'm bored out of my skull!"

The raikage massaged his forehead "Yugito, I explained to you yesterday, the only missions we have right now are a few D-ranks and some A-ranks"

"So send me on an A-rank!"

"Yugito, you still haven't proven you're responsible enough for an A-rank"

"How am I supposed to prove that?"

"I have the perfect idea" The raikage said grinning "Yugito Nii, here is your assignment; You must take care of this boy, Naruto Uzumaki, until he is at least sixteen or he decides he wants to live on his own."

"What?! You want me to be a little kid's mommy until he's sixteen? Are you out of your mind?"

"First of all, I am not asking you to be his 'mommy' I just want you to care for him like a big sister."

"Why should I accept?"

"First of all, because it is a direct order from the raikage. Second, there are certain 'circumstances' that make you the perfect person for this."

"What kind of circumstances?"

"He is the junchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Yugito stood there with her mouth hanging open for several seconds, and then walked over to Naruto. Naruto raised his arms protectively over his head, afraid she would hurt him like all the other villagers in konoha, but instead Yugito, simply placed a hand on his forehead, probing his chakra. A moment later she removed her hand. "You were serious?"

"Completely" The raikage answered

"Very well Riakage-sama, I accept the mission."

"Really?" Naruto said looking up

"Yes, really. After all, I have the two tailed demon cat sealed inside me. Us jinchuuriki have to look out for each other."

"Are there any other people like us here?"

"One more. His name is killerbee. He is the jinchuuriki for the eight-tails."

Almost on cue, a tall, tanned, muscular man with eight swords strapped to his back came in.(A/N:Can't rhyme or rap to save my life, so Killrebee will be speaking normally) "Hey there Yugito! Hey bro! I just got back from the mission you assigned me. Hey, who's the kid?" He said noticing Naruto.

"Killerbee, this is Naruto, the container for the Kyuubi. He came here from Konoha and will be staying under Yugito's care."

"Awwww, Yugito's a mommy" Killerbee said in as annoying of a voice as he could.

"Shut up killerbee! Give me one reason I shouldn't beat the crap out of you right here, right now!" She yelled

"I'll give you two reasons: One, saying you're not going to be his mommy is disrespecting an order from aniki(older brother) here, and two, because you can't."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is."

Trying to avoid bloodshed between two of the fiercest warriors in all of Kumo, the raikage quickly put himself between the two. "Yugito, calm down. Killerbee, stop annoying Yugito. I'm just making her Naruto's adopted sister."

The raikage turned to Naruto. "Naruto, how old are you?"

"I'm eight"

"Well then, how would you like to become a Kumo ninja?"

Naruto's eyes lit up in excitement. "Really?"

"Sure, of course, you'll have to go to the academy first." He turned to Yugito "Yugito, in the second file cabinet over there third from the top is a bunch of forms for academy acceptance. As you are now his legal guardian, could you fill one out?"

"Hai, Raikage-sama"

When Yugito finished filing the papers out, the Raikage said "Very well Yugito, you may go. Naruto, you can go with her."

At that moment, Naruto did something spontaneous and extremely unexpected. He jumped out of the chair and hugged Yugito yelling "Yay! I have a big sister!"

Yusito was taken aback for a moment and grinned, but then put her serious expression back on as she pushed Naruto off of her and said "Get off me gaki. We just met. I'm not you're sister just yet. Now come one, let's go home."

Naruto grinned, following Yugito out the door. He couldn't believe his luck. He had gone from being unloved and uncared for to having a family. He was happier than he had been in a long time.

_In Konoha_

Sarutobi read the letter a seventh time. Naruto had been missing for weeks and a few days ago Hinata Hyuuga had found the note in Naruto's apartment. The young girl had been devastated and Sarutobi could understand why. In the times he would watch over Naruto with his crystal ball he had often seen her watching him. He sighed, thinking about what he should do. Naruto technically was still a civilian, so he couldn't send anyone after him. He knew that no matter how badly the village had treated him, they would be furious he had actually left and placed the Kyuubi in enemy hands. Sarutobi could only pray that he would be treated better than he was in Konoha.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next chapter: Kumo Academy! How will Naruto fit in? Will he make friends? Will there be another dickheaded avenger in his class? Find out!

NOTICE: If you read this go on to .org with the volume for your computer turned on. Mad lol. See ya!


End file.
